1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for sealing around penetrating members which extend through panels in commercial and residential structures. Such penetrating members can be used for providing electronic communication surrounding plumbing fixtures, surrounding electrical lines or any other device that would need to penetrate the walls, ceilings or floors of structures.
The universal firestopping collar assembly of the present invention is designed to extend around these wall, ceiling or floor penetrating members for preventing the flow of smoke thereby or preventing fire from passing through such apertures if the building is burning. The sealing member of the collar assembly can include an intumescent component such as an intumescent foam material which expands responsive to exposure to such heat to further facilitate this sealing. However, even without the intumescent component, the apparatus of the present invention is usable since the material of the sealing member prevents the flow of smoke thereby which is an important initial consideration at such times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been designed for the purpose of firestopping around specifically sized panel penetrating members for extending through walls, ceilings arid/or floors such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,210 patented Dec. 15, 1964 to N. O. T. Loof on “Plastic Strips”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,276 patented Oct. 17, 1967 to V. R. Dunn on a “Pipe Jacket Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,534 patented Dec. 30, 1969 to M. Terkel et al and assigned to Ultronix, Inc. on “Insulated Pipeline Jacketing Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,031 patented Sep. 4, 1973 to H. Izraeli and assigned to Thomas & Betts Corporation on a “Selectively Closable Protective Enclosure For Electrical Splices And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,981 patented Jun. 3, 1975 to K. E. Eliason and assigned to Atlantic Richfield Company on a “Pipeline Insulation Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,931 patented Sep. 9, 1975 to M. Moulin et al and assigned to Commissariat a l'Energie Atomique on a “Sleeve Having Deformable Walls”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,231 patented May 23, 1978 to T. J. Sotolongo and assigned to Thomas & Betts Corporation on an “Adjustable Floor Receptacle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,353 patented Feb. 10, 1981 to R. C. Berry and assigned to Crouse-Hinds Company on a “Fire Barrier Assembly For Electrical Cable”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,510 patented Dec. 10, 1985 to S. R. Overmyer and assigned to Francesville Drain Tile Corporation on a “Corrugated Tube Coupling”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,847 patented Jan. 14, 1986 to W. E. Hasty and assigned to W F Products Corporation on “Universal Flashing For Roof Vent Pipes”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,481 patented Jun. 4, 1991 to T. E. Nelson et al on a “Thermal Insulation Jacket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,408 patented Sept. 1, 1992 to E. B. Holtsmark on a “Variable Size Pipe Connector”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,334 patented Jun. 29, 1993 to W. E. Hasty on a “Multiple Size Vent-Pipe Elastomeric Collar”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,901 patented May 23, 1995 to D. Hartman et al and assigned to Industrial Thermo Polymers Limited on a “Method Of Forming Pipe Insulation With Prestressed Tape Closure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,759 patented Nov. 14, 1995 to D. W. Carlson et al and assigned to Hydril Company on a “Variable Diameter Pipe Protector”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,379 patented Jul. 7, 1998 to W. L. Manofsky et al and assigned to Applied Materials, Inc. on “Insulation Jacket For Fluid Carrying Conduits”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,231 patented May 18, 1999 to B. Houte et al and assigned to A. Raymond & Cie; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,329 patented Mar. 7, 2000 to S. Kawamura and assigned to Sumitomo Wiring Systems, Ltd. on a “Corrugated Tube And An Automatic Wire-Loading Device Therefor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,572 patented Apr. 4, 2000 to J. D. Sore et al on a “Pipe Ruler”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,009 patented Jun. 20, 2000 to S. Kawamura and assigned to Sumitomo Wiring Systems, Ltd. on a “Corrugated Tube”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,078 patented Jan. 16, 2001 to S. S. Bambardekar et al and assigned to Walker Systems, Inc. on a “Flush Poke-Through Wiring Fitting Having A Height Adjustable Data Jack Mounting Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,706 patented Feb. 6, 2001 to A. Tako et al and assigned to A. J. Gerrard & Company on a “Piping Jacket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,005 patented Nov. 13, 2001 to C. G. Sproule, III on “Water Resistant Adjustable Jackets For Insulated Pipe Bends”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,260 patented May 7, 2002 to C. G. Sproule, III on “Water Resistant Adjustable Jackets For Insulated Pipe Bends”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,216 patented Aug. 13, 2002 to T. L. Briscoe on a “Protective Tube Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,176 patented Jun. 22, 2004 to T. Price et al on an “Adjustable Adapter For Pipe Insulation Cladding”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,941 patented Jun. 14, 2005 to D. W. Howard on a “Helically Formed Cylinder Of Varying Length And Diameter”.